Baby Jambo
Baby Jambo is an elephant and one of the six missing baby animals. He is the son of Mama Mombassa, the Cartown Zoo's main elephant. Baby Jambo is the only baby animal in Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo who gets lost in the same section of the zoo where he lives (the Grasslands). He's also the only baby animal who is rescued from another animal (Giant Scary Mouse). His name is Swahili for "Hello." Appearance Baby Jambo is a fat male baby elephant. Like most elephants, his skin is grey and tough but in the overview closing shot, his skin is silver and his eyes are smaller like dots. Baby Jambo usually stands on his front legs but in a close-up shot of him, he stands on his hind legs. The storyboard sketches also show him standing on his hind legs. A plate at the Gift Cart resembles that the elephant actually looks like him. After joining the circus, he wears a traditional red beret and blue bow tie. Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo Just before the opening of the Cartown Zoo, Baby Jambo was wandering the Grasslands when a mouse (called a "giant scary mousey" by him) scared him into a corner. When Putt-Putt finds him, he asks for help. Putt-Putt agrees and returns with Cheese Squigglies to feed the mouse. The mouse leaves after he has eaten the whole bag. Baby Jambo thanks Putt-Putt and returns home to his mother. If Baby Jambo is not the last baby animal to be saved, Putt-Putt can visit him and his mother during the gameplay. Baby Jambo is one of the baby animals in the closing overview shot of the Cartown Zoo. Putt-Putt Joins the Circus Some time later, Mama Mombassa and Baby Jambo, left the Cartown Zoo and joined B.J. Sweeney's Big Top Circus for the summer. During their tour of Apple Valley, they happen to reunite with Putt-Putt during his time helping B.J. Sweeney get the circus up and running. Baby Jambo explains that he is no longer a "scaredy-elephant" and has developed a talent for painting. He offers to paint Putt-Putt different colors if he so desires. Trivia *He is voiced by Brandon Ross Muller in Putt Putt Saves The Zoo. *He is also voiced by Kath Soucie in Putt Putt Joins the Circus. Gallery Baby Jambo List.png|Baby Jambo's picture on the baby animal checklist. Putt-Putt, Baby Jambo and Giant Scary Mouse.png|Putt-Putt, Baby Jambo and a giant scary mouse. Baby Jambo and Giant Scary Mouse.png|Baby Jambo and a giant scary mouse. Baby_Jambo_Shocked.png|Baby Jambo in his side view shocked. Baby Jambo Standing on His Hind Legs.png|Baby Jambo standing his hind legs in his close-up shot. Baby_Jambo_Crying.png|Baby Jambo crying with teardrops in his eyes while standing on his hind legs as the crybaby elephant. Baby Jambo Standing on His Hind Legs (Storyboard).gif|Baby Jambo standing on his hind legs in a storyboard sketch. Baby Jambo Standing on his Hind Legs_(Storyboard Close-up).png|A storyboard close-up of Baby Jambo standing on his hind legs. Baby Jambo Picture.png|Putt-Putt's picture of Baby Jambo. Baby_Jambo_on_the_Cliff.png|Baby Jambo on the cliff. Baby_Jambo_Happy.png|Baby Jambo happy after not seeing the mouse again. Baby_Jambo_Getting_Off_the_Cliff.png|Baby Jambo getting off the cliff. Putt-Putt_and_Baby_Jambo.png|Putt-Putt and Baby Jambo. Baby_Jambo_Going_the_Wrong_Way.png|Baby Jambo accidentally going the wrong way. Baby_Jambo_Going_the_Right_Way.png|Baby Jambo going the right way while leaving. Baby_Jambo_Passing_Putt-Putt.png|Baby Jambo passing Putt Putt. Putt-Putt,_Baby_Jambo_and_Mama_Mombassa.png|Putt-Putt, Baby Jambo and his mama Mombassa Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa.png|Baby Jambo and his mama Mombassa. Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa 02.png|Baby Jambo and his mama Mombassa. Baby Jambo Smiling.png|Baby Jambo smiling happily. Baby Jambo and_Mama Mombassa Closing Their Eyes.png|Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa closing their eyes Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa Hugging.png|Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa hugging. Baby Jambo Closing his Eyes.png|Baby Jambo closing his eyes while hugging his mama. Baby Jambo and_Mama Mombassa Unhugging.png|Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa unhugging. Baby_Jambo_Drinking_Water.png|Baby Jambo drinking water Baby_Jambo_holding_a_Trunk_of_Water.png|Baby Jambo holding a trunk of water Baby Jambo Taking a Breath.png|Baby Jambo taking a breath before squirting water on his mama. Baby_Jambo_Squirting_Water.png|Baby Jambo squirting water on his mama Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa Watching the Water.png|Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa watching the water. Mama Mombassa Feeling Water on her Head.png|Mama Mombassa feeling water on her head Baby_Jambo_Teasing_his_Mama.png|Baby Jambo teasing his mama Elephants Picture.png|Putt-Putt's picture of the elephant family. Baby Jambo Plate.png|Baby Jambo on a plate at the Gift Cart. Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa Overview.png|Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa in an overview shot Baby Jambo Overview.png|An overview shot of Baby Jambo. Baby Jambo Portrait.png|Baby Jambo's portrait that appears during the credits. Baby Jambo, Mama Mombassa and Giant Scary Mouse.png|Baby Jambo, Mama Mombassa and Giant Scary Mouse Baby_Jambo_Riding_on_Putt-Putt.png|Baby Jambo riding on Putt-Putt Putt-Putt Behind Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa.png|The backs of Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa Baby_Jambo_and_Mama_Mombassa_Stepping_on_Putt-Putt.png|Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa stepping on Putt-Putt Baby Jambo and Brandon Ross Muller.png|Baby Jambo and Brandon Ross Muller Outback Al and the Baby Animals.png|Outback Al and the baby animals. Outback Al and the Baby Animals Happy.png|Outback Al, Baby Jambo and the baby animals happy. Putt-Putt and the Baby Animals.jpg|Putt-Putt, Baby Jambo and the other baby animals. Baby Jambo Circus.png|Baby Jambo's new look. Baby Jambo.JPG|Baby Jambo with rainbow colored Putt Putt Baby Jambo Painting.png|Baby Jambo painting. Putt-Putt_and_Baby_Jambo_(Putt-Putt_Joins_the_Circus).png|Putt-Putt and Baby Jambo at the circus. Baby Jambo Dancing.png|Baby Jambo dancing on his hind legs at the circus. Category:Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo Characters Category:Putt-Putt Joins the Circus Characters Category:Putt-Putt Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Putt-Putt Color Change Locations Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Cute Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Babies Category:Silly Characters